


ER

by wingedcatninja



Series: Whumptober 2020 [28]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Dean Is Fine, F/M, Hospital, Hurt No Comfort, Pain, Whump, physical injury, whumptober2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:08:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27333922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingedcatninja/pseuds/wingedcatninja
Summary: They finally make it to an emergency room.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Whumptober 2020 [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947799
Kudos: 4
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	ER

**Author's Note:**

> Whumptober 29th. Kat’s POV. Also fills another square for my SPN Quote Bingo. I apologize for nothing.
> 
> Square filled ([@spnquotebingo](https://spnquotebingo.tumblr.com/)): “Jesus, what happened to your face?”

The truck dropped them off at the turn-off to the hospital. The driver would have taken them all the way, except his semi was too big to navigate the drive up to the emergency room. From a distance, it seemed small, only a single one-story building. But they had medical staff, and that was what they needed. 

Kat and Sam walked on either side of Dean, who was now wearing one of the trucker’s spare shirts around his waist. Sam had a blanket draped around him. When they entered the emergency room, Kat got the impression they were the most exciting thing to happen to these people all night. 

The initial reaction was stunned silence. Then everything seemed to happen at once. Several nurses descended on them, getting them into chairs and asking questions. Kat held onto Dean’s hand with a grip born of desperation, and so they were seated next to each other while the nurses fussed over them. 

**“Jesus, what happened to your face?”** Kat heard one of the nurses exclaim when she got a good look at Dean.

“Aw, this is nothing,” Dean quipped. “You shoulda seen the other guy.”

Kat had the sudden urge to smack him, but someone was asking her questions that she had to answer. 

Within half an hour, they were all cleaner than they had been ever since they had been kidnapped, dressed in hospital gowns, and situated in a room with four beds. Several nurses were still hovering around them, drawing blood and checking their vitals. Kat leaned against the pillows and let the chatter wash over her. She figured if anyone asked her something she had to answer, they would get her attention. 

Drifting in a haze, she heard both Dean and Sam assure the nurses they were “fine” and urge them to check on her first. It made her smile. 


End file.
